Fox at Heart
by Piper500
Summary: After a deadly battle with darkness. Stiles suffers mortal wounds. Despite Stiles wanting to die as a human, Scott bites him. At first it doesn't look like its had that much affect other than to save his life but then it turns out Scott's bite has worked but Stiles...isn't a werewolf. Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are.
1. Preview

_I remember blood..._

 _I remember pain..._

 _I remember love..._

 _But I also remember refusing my chance at survival._

 _Yet I am still here, living, breathing, I should be dead._

 _What..._

 _What have you done to me Scott?_

 ** _Hello, I_ _hope you enjoy this story! I do actually have another account but I lost my password for that a while ago so :/_**


	2. Please Stiles

Scott leaned over Stiles bedside table, the beeping monitor making him relax slightly. It felt strange it had only been about three hours after the incident. It was all his fault, why hadn't he kept an eye on Stiles in the fight? He should have done better, much better. He should have-

"Scott? Honey, you okay?" His mother walked up to him, taking his hands squeezing them comfortingly.

He didn't answer but she suddenly became more serious as she looked at Stiles still form "Can you tell yet?"

Scott shook his head, head in hands "No, it'll take most of the night to know for sure, if he doesn't reject it"

"But shouldn't he be...it was deadly right? So he must be healing" His mother told him, giving him hope.

Scott shook his head, whimpering "That could easily be the doctors doing their bit. They got there very quickly but it was so deep, I didn't-"

"I know, I know, shh" Melissa, his mother murmured comfortingly.

"All you can do at the moment is wait, thats all any of us can do. You need to go home Scott, get some sleep" She told him sweetly but Scott knew it was more of a order.

Stiles father had already been asked to leave by the doctors, he had been distraught and Scott hadn't even told him about the bite yet.

Scott looked down on Stiles pale form. That looked strangely fragile, despite being human Scott had always looked at Stiles as someone strong, someone who didn't break easily, especially with Stiles limitless energy and the way he'd always been able to come out of dangerous situations with little injury or without a scratch but...it didn't happen this time.

He had forget and shamed to forget that despite his tough personality and impressive will power, Stiles was still human...or had been.

Had been...

The past felt wrong in his mouth. This should't be happening his mind told him, yet it was.

Stiles was the human of the pack, thinking him as a werewolf just...felt wrong.

And this time it was all his fault. Scott felt tears prickle in his eyes, all his fault. He remembered the moment clearly.

" _Breath, Stiles, breath! Stay with me, come on!" Scott cried, cuddling Stiles, who looked like any minute he would loose conscious. His stomach had a hole through it, and he was bleeding out, ribbs cracked and maybe punctured lung._

 _"S-Scott-" Stiles breathed out, eyes not that focused from the pain, all his muscles tense._

 _The ambalance Scott had called wouldn't get here in time, Scott knew that._

 _"D-dude, listen to me, Stiles! Stiles, please-d-do...do you want the bite? Stiles?! It can save you. Please! Stiles!" Scott cried, shaking him a little to make sure Stiles didn't close his eyes._

 _"A-ambalance" Stiles whimpered._

 _Scott cringed "It won't come in time, if you try and wait for that you'll, you'll-"_

 _"Die. Huh, S-strange how things, h-happen, isn't it?" Stiles muttered._

 _"Stiles!" Scott cried._

 _The human boy, with cute pain, managed to grab on to to Scotts hand, looking Scott in the eyes "I-I'm human Scott and-and I want to die a-as a human"_

 _"Look after m-my dad, wil-will you buddy?" Stiles asked him, weakly._

 _Shock and anguish sprang to life inside Scott, before he could reply, Stiles closed his eyes, hand falling to the ground, his heart started to slow._

 _"Stiles! Wait! Please!" Scott cried, he could feel Stiles heart slowing and slowing and-_

 _No, no, no!_

 _He couldn't accept it._

 _Wouldn't accept it._

 _"I'm sorry" Scott choked out, before grabbing Stiles wrist then without hesitation biting deep into his arm.._

 _He couldn't lose Stiles, not his brother...he just...couldn't._

So now here Scott sat, welting in guilt and fear.

He looked at Stiles and held his hand, Scotts bite wound still there.

"Please" Scott whispered " _Please_ Stiles, just...please, you can do this, you-you always pull through"

With that and a slight squeeze of Stiles hand, Scott left.

But alpha werwolf and the unconscious human were both unaware that their lives would forever be changed come morning


	3. Panic

The first thing Stiles became aware of was he was breathing but...How could be breathing? He was dead? Yet he could clearly feel his lungs taking in air and letting it out again and feel his own heart beat, thumping hard in his eyes.

Stiles eyes snapped open, he sat up, taking a deep breath in to muffle his yell.

What?

No pain, no aches, he was in hospital though...

Stiles looked at his body, skin was totally smooth, no marks or cuts, or deep wounds that should have killed him.

He was tied up to a drip, Stiles stared at it for a few seconds then pulled it out, looking for the wound in his hand...there was a small cut...that was closing up on its own!

Stiles really did panic this time, letting out a cry as he jumped backwards, hitting his head hard on the wall the bed was against. He cringed, rubbing it, but still staring at his hand that now had no mark on it at all, like there hadn't been a drip pushed into his flesh.

Stiles battled down a panic attack,everything felt like it was closing in, he felt like he was suffocating. Then he saw his phone on the counter and he knew exactly who to call.

And all his panic turned to a different emotion he couldn't pinpoint in his hurry and he grabbed the phone and dialled a number.

Stiles said with a deadly sweetness "Scott, _Oh Buddy, oh pal, get your furry ass here now!_ " His tone changing near the end, the different emotion coming through.

Pure shock but also relief was heard on the other end "Stiles!?"

"No, its Derek. Of course its Stiles!" Stiles hissed, a part of him noting that the different emotion he was feeling was actually anger.

Scott seemed to sense this to as he said "Stiles..." His tone softer and made Stiles feel-Oh no, he wasn't pulling that on him, not yet, not now.

"I do not care at the moment Scott because honestly, now most of whats going on in my mind apart from wondering what the fuck I'm going to tell my doctors, is _when I get my hands on you-"_

"Okay, Okay, I'm coming, just-just stay calm-"

" Stay calm!?" Stiles growled.

"Okay maybe that wasn't the best thing to say, look-"

"No you look. Come here quickly or _I will be seriously considering shoving wolvesbane up your freaking-"_

" _Woah!_ Woah! Stiles take deep breaths okay? I'm coming, I'm coming! Just stay where you are, I'll be there soon, okay?...Stiles?"

Stiles grabbled to get his emotions under control before finally responding "Okay"

He then hung up, taking deep breaths, trying not to freak out, everything would be okay...

 _Everything would be okay..._

Suddenly a doctor came in then stopped short, staring at Stiles who was fully healed, his eyes wide.

Stiles gulped and he said "Er...I can explain?"


	4. Brothers United

Stiles stared at his hands, he took a minute to notice how much they were shaking but also how human he still felt but what was he expecting to feel? Scott didn't notice that much, in fact it had been him who was the one who told Scott he was a werewolf..

He was sitting in a corridor in the hospital. The Doctor had been luckily one who hadn't seen the extent of his injuries before hand, so thinking this was some kind of prank he'd kicked him out, so now Stiles was sitting, alone, trying not to have a panic attack, waiting for Scott. He always seemed to be waiting for Scott.

Stiles put his head in his hands, breathing out and in quickly, trying to control his breathing, as sped up, along with his heart rate.

He was a werewolf...

How could anyone process that? What if he lost control? Hurt Scott? Mellisa? _His father?_ The fact he could be a danger to his father, _again_ but this time not someones puppet, pulled a small whimper from his mouth.

Stiles shoved his knuckles in his mouth, biting down to try and stop that train of thought before it gave him more things to panic about, trying to distract himself with pain.

"Stiles!"

Despite the anger from before hand a sigh of relief came out as he heard Scott's voice. He looked up to see Scott running towards him, Mellisa looking very worried from behind him.

Scott grabbed his shoulders as he forced Stiles to look at him, who looked a little sweaty.

"Hi" Stiles said weakly, now feeling unsure how to react.

Scott looked blissfully happy "You're here, you're alright"

"I'm...alright" Stiles said hesitantly.

Then Scott did something unexpected that they hadn't done in a long time. Scott pulled him in and hugged him. Full on hugged him.

Despite himself, Stiles felt himself relaxing under it, and his heart beat and breathing finally slowed down.

The thought despite maybe a little selfish, of Scott being so relieved to see him okay and breathing, warmed him, just a little bit and that was enough for now.


	5. You're Not a Werewolf

Stiles pushed Scott away from the hug, feeling his muscles tense again as he remembered what was going on, Scott couldn't make him feel calm about this, not anymore.

"Scott, you turned me into a Werewolf!" Stiles hissed.

"Stiles-" Scott started to say, hurt flashing across his face.

"I-I told you I wanted to die, wanted to die as a human. And now-" His breathing and heartbeat quickened "Oh god whats the pack going to think? Or my father? What if I hurt him Scott? His already got enough on his plate with those recent murders. What if its something supernatural and I mess up? And the full moon isn't far away. Oh my god!"

"Stiles, please, slow down" Mellisa pleaded, knowing he was working himself up into a panic attack.

Stiles looked up at her, he had forgotten she was there, you would have though her presence would calm him but all it did was sence another rush of fear through him, what if he lost control and hurt Mellisa? Scott would never forgive him and Mellisa...

Scott made Stiles face him "We'll deal with this I promise"

"I'm not like you Scott" Stiles groaned.

"You don't have to be, I didn't have a easy time with it at first either but it worked in the end. Stiles? Stiles listen to me!"

Stiles breath came out in large gasps and chokes.

"Scott!" Mellisa warned.

"Let me try something" Scott muttered, he reached down for his wolf, calling it up, his pack needed him.

 _"Stiles"_ Scott growled, his voice holding Alpha command and his eyes glowing red.

It got the reaction he wanted, sort of...

Stiles eyes widened and he seemed to shock himself out of his panic attack but as he did so his eyes responded to Scotts Alpha call, but his eyes were not blue or gold.

His scent changed a little and his eyes, his eyes glowed a faint silver with slight specs of blue. Scott and Mellisa almost stepped back in shock.

Though with the eyes and strange smell this told Scott one thing...

"What? What is it?" Stiles asked, seeing their surprise, not knowing about his eyes.

Scott didn't know what was going on but he knew one thing for sure " _You're not a werewolf"_


	6. Home Again

Stiles stares at him. His eyes wide, he had believed he'd never see his father again. When he'd lain down to die, he hadn't thought of the pack, Malia, Lydia, Scott or even Mellisa, he had thought, he had always thought of his father.

The Sheriff looks at Stiles, his eyes going up and down Stiles now completely healed body. A number of different emotions ran through his expression all at once, so many Stiles couldn't read them and Scott was even more on edge besides him.

Stiles knew it had been cruel but Scott was the one who bit him, so Scott should be the one to tell his father what happened.

His father's eyes narrowed in on the now coweding Alpha next to Stiles.

Though he simply asked softly "Was there no other choice?"

Scott shook his head quickly.

He looked at Stiles again, his expression not easy to read.

Stiles stepped slowly forward, his palms sweaty, his nerves on edge, his heart feeling like it would pound out of his chest.

"Dad-" Stiles croaked, his voice horse and his eyes stinging.

Then his father suddenly pulled Stiles in for a huge hug, his arms wrapping around Stiles tightly. Who tensed a little when he felt his father trembling a little against him. His eyes wide with shock Stiles realized the Sheriff was _crying._

How long...

How long had it been since his father had cried in front of him?

 _Not since his mother..._

His father hugged him like they were saying their goodbyes and Stiles would soon vanish into thin air. _  
_

"I-I almost lost you. I thought-I thought...Oh god, _you're alive_ " His father choked out.

And soon Stiles was crying to.

His father didn't hate him, didn't care what he was, whatever he was. And..he felt so relieved.

The Sheriff finally let him go, standing up to face Scott, who stared back, eyes misty but also he looked like he was ready to bolt if the Sheriff tried to shoot him but instead.

He took a deep breath, looking at Scott then gave the Alpha a watery smile but with the most serious tone Stiles had ever heard "Thank you, thank you for saving my son"

Scott's eyes widened at being addressed that formelly but he noticed with a start the Sheriff was looking at him differently. He no longer saw a teenager that was forced into a role to big for him to handle on his own. He saw a man, trying to do whats best for the town and his son.

Scott had grown up without him realizing the Sheriff thought with a smile.

Scott stood a little taller, a little straighter at Stiles father's proud and ever so greatfall look and realization.

He had done what he came here to do. With a nod from Stiles and a promise he'd call him later Scott left. Feeling for once, in a long time, proud and peaceful.

Though what wasn't so peaceful was at night, after a couple of hours Stiles was able to finally convince his father he could be left alone to sleep in his bedroom. But he couldn't get to sleep, not even a wink.

Cars driving past.

Bikes driving past.

People on phones.

People chatting in the next street.

Trains a couple of miles away.

Planes.

Insects.

The worms in the earth.

Stiles, Stiles could hear _everything._ And he couldn't stop, not for a second.

 _Stiles didn't get a wink of sleep that night..._


End file.
